Right In Front Of Me
by Mrs.DirectionerGleek
Summary: Okay so, this is a Cori in the beginning couple chapters, but don't worry it will eventual be Jori in the end. I don't want to tell you too much of what happens but as Tori tries to get over Cat, Jade is there to save her when stuff gets bad.Oh and btw their clothing choices are pretty different especially Jade's, I made her somewhat of a tomboy so yeah...anyways byeee.
1. Chapter 1

Tori wakes up in the morning to her alarm beeping at her. She sat up and shut it off, and stretched her amrs over her head revealing some of her toned stomach. She was wearing a plain purple shirt and purple and black plaid pajama bottoms. She got up out of bed and fixed her blankets before going into the bathroom to shower. When she was done she came out into her bedroom with her bath towel wrapped around her body. She padded to her dresser to pickout something to wear to school. She decided on a dark pink V-neck with a mustache on it that said Bonjour and ripped up dark blue jeans with white stained on parts. Once she was dressed, she brushed her teeth and did her hair. leaving it down around her shoulders. To finalize her look she put on light make-up and her black converse. She took her bag and went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast she drove to school with her annoyingly terrible singing sister Trina. Tori didn't really pay attention to the singing because she was thinking about Cat. Cat, her adorable, red-haired and very secret girlfriend. No one knew about them besides themselves of course. Atleast they didn't think anyone knew since they hid it pretty carefully. She was sooo into Cat, she always thought about her and everytime she saw her she just wanted to kiss her and touch her but she couldn't. She was to scared of anyone finding out so she refrained from touching Cat in anyways that wasn't friendly.

They finally arrived at school. Tori walked into Hollywood Arts looking for the red-head but tried not to make it look like she was looking for someone. She was disappointed when she didn't see her yet as she opened her locker. As she was getting necessities for class she heard a voice.

"Tori!" She knew that voice, it was definitely Cat's. She turned around to be bombarded by a giant hug. Cat jumped into Tori's arms with her legs around her waist and arms around her neck. Tori couldn't get the dumb smile off her face as she hugged back. She sniffed in her scent, which was candy and a bit of vanilla, mostlikely her perfume. She must have eaten candy this morning, because even though she's Cat she isn't usually this happy. Cat dropped her legs and let go of Tori. As she stood in front of her she jumped up and down.

"Someone's hyper," Tori giggled. _Cat looks so cute when she's this happy and excited... _Tori thought as she eyed her girlfriend. "Yea! I had some Candy for breakfast!" Cat continued jumping. Tori took this moment to look at what Cat was wearing. She had on a fuchsia colored crop top with jean short shorts and sparkly black flats.

"Well...Bye Tori!" Cat yelled and winked before running off and waving to friends on the way. Tori shook her head and smiled as she turned back to her locker.

It was time for Sikowitz class, so Tori was walking there. She froze in her tracks when she felt little arms wrapped around her waist and lips on her cheek. She turned around to see Cat. She looked around to make sure no one saw, and she was pleased when no one was paying attention.

"Cat, you have to be more careful," Tori scolded. Cat immediately frowned.

"I'm sorry Tori..." Cat pouted. Tori's heart broke in that moment.

"Awe, you know I can't resist your pout, Kitty Cat..." Tori frowned. Cat had tears welled in her eyes and her lip was sticking out. She just looked so...so sad! Tori sighed and hugged Cat, of course she wanted to kiss away her pout but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around Cat's lower back and squeezed really tight. Then as she pulled away she brushed her lips against Cat's cheek. When she looked at Cat again she had a big smile on her so. Tori just rolled her eyes and they walked to class. Right when they were going to walk through the door, Jade brushed past them.

"Watch it, Vega," Jade passed through the door. Tori check out her outfit, which was a purple Victoria's Secret PINK hoodie with grey Hollister banded sweatpants and black and white Supra hightops. Tori just sighed at Jade's normal behavior and walked into class. She sat next to Andre who was next to Beck and then Jade. Cat sat next to Tori with Robbie next to her.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat giggled. Tobbie smiled and blushed lightly.

"Hey sweet thang," Rex blurted out. Robbie slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Rex!" Robbied scolded. Cat just smiled and looked to Sikowitz who began teaching.

"Okay students we are going to start an assignment today with partners," Sikowitz explained. Everyone started talking about their partners before SIkowitz hushed them.

"A bu bu bu but, I will be picking your partners out of my magical hat," Sikowitz announced. The class was disappointed. Sikowitz took a sip from his coconut and then picked up the hat containing their names on pieces of paper.

"Okay the first name is...Jade. Jade will be with... Robbie," Sikowitz said. Robbie gulped while Jade just sighed.

"Now Andre and Beck will be partners and Cat and Tori will be partners," Sikowitz announced. Tori jumped with excitement on the inside while on the outside she just smiled.

"The assignment will be to write a short story about overcoming problems. It will be due on Monday," Sikowitz told the class. After more of Sikowitz talking about problems and overcoming things and whatever the bell ran.

"Ahh!" SIkowitz jumped.

"It's the bell Phsyco-Witz," Jade told him irritatedly. You'd think he would know what the bell was by now.

"Oh.. well bye then," Sikowitz jumped out the window. Tori just shook her head at his antics and left the class.

"So Tori when do you want to work on our assignment?" Cat asked happily.

"Umm, how about tonight?" Tori suggested.

"Kay, Kay" Cat skipped away to lunch. Today was Wednesday so they might as well start now so they don't have to do it over the weekend.

Tori sat at the lunch table next to Cat. Across from them was Jade and Andre and Beck and Robbie were on the sides.

"So, anyone want to hang out this weekend?" Andre asked the gang.

"Sounds cool," Beck answered first.

"What do you have planned?" Tori asked.

"How about a movie?" Andre suggested.

"Yay! I love movies!" Cat cheered. At the movies Tori wouldn't have to worry so much about people seeing her and Cat because it would be dark and they would be watching the movie.

"What movie should we see?" Robbie asked.

"I think Kick-Ass 2 looks cool," Andre said.

"Yeah your right," Beck agreed.

"You in Jade?" Andre asked.

"Fine," Jade groaned. She would only watch this movie because the main character would get his ass kicked in his dumb outfit. For the rest of lunch the gang talked about movies and their assignments, while Tori placed her hand on Cat's knee and rubbed shapes on it. No one could really see under the table and they didn't really pay attention anyways.

After school Trina almost left without Tori because she was 5 minutes late. Tori didn't want to argue with her sister so she just apologized and thought about Cat coming over later. When they got home Tori did her homework and waited until Cat came. When she finished her homework it was 4:46. As she was putting it back in her bag Cat ran on the doorbell. Tori smiled and ran down the stairs to answer it. Cat was standing there with her backpack and a bag of candy.

"Hi Tori!" Cat cheered and hugged Tori tightly. Tori laughed and hugged back just as tight. When they pulled back Cat kissed Tori softly. Tori melted in to the kiss just like always. After a few moments she pulled back and ran inside the house and into Tori's bedroom. Tori smiled closing the front door. Finally she got to kiss her girlfriend and it felt amazing as always. Tori went upstairs to work on her assignment with her candy loving, red-headed girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first of all I know this is Cori right now but it will eventually be Jori. You just have to wait until it gets there. :) I hope you liked it so far, if you did I'll post the next chapter soon. So please review and let me know what you thought of it so far. If you thought it sucked eggs then tell me lol I won't mind I promise :) Anyways byeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went by uneventful until it was finally Saturday and time to go to the movies her friends. They were going to get something to eat and then go to the movies. Beck was supposed to drive them, so Tori was wating for him to pick her up in the living room. Tori was wearing an olive green tee with light wash skinny jeans and brown studded knee high riding boots. Finally she heard a knock on the door, so she opened it to see Andre and Cat.

"Hey chica," Andre greeted.

"Hi Torii!" Cat greeted as well.

"Hey guys, Where's the other?" Tori asked.

"Jade and Beck are in the car and Robbie decided to meet us at the restaurant," Andre explain as Tori came outside and closed the door behind her.

"Oh," Tori replied as they walked to Beck's truck. They got to the car, Andre in the front with Beck and the girls sat in the back with Tori in the middle.

"Hey Jade, Hey Beck," Tori greeted.

"Hey Tori," Beck replied. Jade looked over at Tori and mumbled a hello and looked back to her phone. It took about 20 minutes to get to the restaurant, where Robbie was already waiting. They had a nice dinner and then they headed to the movies.

They sat in the middle of the theater, Tori all the way to the right with Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade, and Andre. Jade had popcorn and Cat had candy (how shocking), but other than everyone just had a drink. THey whispered to eachother until the actual movie started. Cat was eating her candy happily while Jade hogged her popcorn. Andre tried to get some but Jade slapped him hand. Everyone was watching the4 movie so Tori glanced at Cat. Cat was smiling with a mouthful of candy. Tori smiled and Cat looked over at Tori feeling her eyes on her. Tori smiled wider, if that was possible. Cat took a piece of her candy and put it up to Tori's mouth. Tori opened her mouth and cat fed her the candy. Cat giggled when Tori kissed her fingers and chewed and on the candy. Jade violently hushed the two so they slumped back in their chairs and stopped. Tori slightly frowned and put her hand on Cat's thigh and rubbed it turning back to the movie. During the rest of the movie Tori and Cat would steal kisses and feed eachother candy. Cat and Robbie would glance at eachtoher a few times and smile and blush. One time Cat fed him a piece of candy but she put it in his hand.

After the movie everyone was tired so Beck drove them home. When he got to Tori's house, Cat was asleep, she probably crashed after her sugar rush. Tori smiled at her and said bye to everyone before getting out and going inside. She yawned as she walked upstairs. She changed into and oversized shirt and went to sleep, dreaming about Cat.

The next morning Tori woke up around 11:30am. She stretched and got out of bed, making it before she went to pick up her phone. She dialed Cat's number, assuming she'd be awake by now. After three rings she picked up.

"Hey Tori!" Cat answered. Tori smiled at Cat's cheeriness.

"Morning Cupcake. Are you busy today?" Tori asked hopeful. There was a pause as if Cat was thinking.

"Well, I was going to hang out with Robbie but I can hang out with you too," Cat replied. Tori frowned slightly.

"Oh, well, you don't have to if you would rather hang out with Robbie, Kitty Cat," Tori sighed. She was excited about weekends since it was like the only time she could be with Cat.

"Oh Tori...I want to hang out with you, How about after Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Okay, It's that fine with you," Tori replied.

"Definitely. I'll stop by your house at...3 okay?" Cat planned.

"Okay, babe. See you then, have fun with Robbie," Tori replied.

"I will, Byeee," Cat made a kissing noise through the phone. Tori did one back and they hung up. Now Tori would have to wait until three to hang out with Cat...what to do, what to do... Tori decided to get ready for the day, so she showered and did all the other stuff she needed to do. She wore a black tank top that said Tapout with grey denim short shorts and Converse scribble hightops. She left her hair down and wore light makeup. By the time she was done it was about 10 'o clock. She decided to have some lunch. She only ate a sandwich because she was planning on eating with Cat. She sat on the couch when she was down and decided on what she was going to do with Cat. After a while she thought they should go for a walk on the beach and maybe the park. It was 3:05 when Cat knocked on Tori's door. She jumped up and opened the door to see cat wearing a red and white polkdot dress with fluorescent yellow heels. She was holding a Minnie mouse purse and had Minnie mouse earrings in. Her hair was over her shoulders and she too only wore light makeup.

"Wow you look really pretty Cat," Tori complimented. Cat blushed and giggled.

"Thanks Tori," Cat thanked. Tori smiled.

"Ready to go?" Tori asked. Cat nodded happily. Cat's brother had drove her here so he drove them to the beach after Tori told him where to go secretly so Cat wouldn't know till they got there.

"OMG! I love the beach!" Cat cried as they arrived at the beach. Tori smiled at Cat's happiness.

"I know," Tori relied. They got out and Cat left her heels in the car along with her purse. Cat told her brother she would call when they were ready to leave. He nodded and drove off. The two girls walked towards the beach holding hands. When they got to the sand it was hot.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" Cat cried jumping up and down. Tori picked up the light red-head with one arm under her legs and the other around her upper back and carried her to the cooler sand. Then, she took off her own shoes as Cat went to feel the water. Apparently, it was cold considering the shriek Cat let out. Tori went to go feel the water as well gasping at the coldness.

"You want to walk? I'm sure we can get used to the water," Tori suggested.

"Okay," Cat replied. So, they walked down the beach holding hands again. Tori was carrying her shoes as they walked through the water.

"So what'd you and Robbie do?" Tori asked, she's been dying to know.

"Oh! It was so fun, we went to the mall and we got some ice cream and we were trying on clothes and stuff," Cat explained happily. Tori frowned slightly at that. She wasn't expecting to hear her so excited about it. Tori thought that Cat had a lot more fun with Robbie than she was now...Cat did always seem to look at Robbie differently, and she did always seem happier with him. Tori let go of Cat's hand and put her hand in her pocket. She watched the floor as they walked. How the waves came up and touched their feet and went back out.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked concerned at Tori's sudden mood change. Tori shook her head.

"Nothing," She lied. Cat frowned.

"I'm not that stupid Tori, I know what you look like when you're sad," Cat deadpanned. Tori sighed.

"I was just thinking...and I um...I think...well do you...do you like R-Robbie?" Tori asked. Cat looked away with a blush. She did kind of like Robbie and she knew it, but she didn't really think Tori would notice or ask her about it.

"Umm...M-Maybe?" Cat frowned. Tori sighed as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "But I still like you Tori. I like you a lot," Cat reassured. Tori shook her head. She knew Cat couldn't like her as much as she liked Robbie.

"Yeah...maybe but I know you like him more since you seem a lot h-happier...when ever you are with him," Tori admitted as a tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly so Cat wouldn't see it.

"But...Tori..." Cat begged sadly. Cat's eyes were rimmed with tears as well.

"No Cat...It's for the best...You are probably...b-better off with R-Robbie. And since I care about you so much...I'm going to have to...let you go..." More tears slipped down her cheek as her voice faded at the last part of her sentence. Cat sniffed as a tear slipped down her cheek as well. Tori didn't want to look over at her because she might break down.

"You should probably call your brother..." Tori suggest looking at the sand as they stood in place. Cat pulled her phone out of her bra and called her brother.

"Hey, um can you pick me up now?" Cat asked her brother.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" Cat lied.

"No really,"

"Okay,"

"Yeah I'll be in the same spot,"

"Okay bye," Cat ended the call with her brother and they started walking back to their original spot. "He's coming..." Cat told Tori.

"Okay, I'll wait with you until he gets here," Tori said. When they were about halfway back Tori called her sister so she could pick her up. She didn't want to drive with Cat again because it would make her feel worse. It took some arguing but Trina agreed. They ran up to the sidewalk so they didn't burn their feet and then they sat on a bench and waited for their older siblings. Cat's brother arrived and they both stood up. Cat turned to face Tori, and for the first time since they first started walking she looked back.

"I'm sorry, Tori" Cat apologized and wrapped her arms around Tori in a hug. Tori hugged back and did everything to keep herself from crying again. Cat pulled back and kissed Tori's cheek. She half-smiled at turned away to walk to her brother's car. She turned back to look at Tori again before getting in. Tori half-smiled and Cat sighed getting into the car. Cat waved out the window and Tori waved back. Then she watched as Cat was driven off. Tori sighed when they were gone and looked down as she waiting for Trina on the bench again.

After about 5 minutes Trina pulled up and honked. "Come on sis, I have an appointment to get to!" Trina yelled out the window. Tori fot up and got into Trina's car. She just looked out the window as Trina drove her home. _What am I going to do now..._ Tori thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sniff, Sniff... How sad... Anyways so no more Cori. In the next chapter we will see how Tori manages going to school and seeing Cat again. I'll tell you a secret... This is where Jade comes to the rescue for the first time... but shh don't tell anyone. :) I'll see you next chapter. Byeee.**


End file.
